De Caballeros Negros y Flores Doradas
by Doragonkingu
Summary: A veces tener un obscurus que puede tomar la forma de un caballero puede darte la llave para liberarte. Ahora lejos de Inglaterra, en Francia, como estudiante de Beauxbatons, enfrentándose a un viejo y nuevo orden natural en donde el límite ya no es una pequeña isla y tal vez es la llave poder encontrar la felicidad junto a una nueva familia.
1. La Oscuridad de Nuestro Ser

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: A veces tener un obscurus que puede tomar la forma de un caballero puede darte la llave para liberarte. Ahora lejos de Inglaterra, en Francia, como estudiante de Beauxbatons, enfrentándose a un viejo y nuevo orden natural en donde el límite ya no es una pequeña isla y tal vez es la llave poder encontrar la felicidad junto a una nueva familia.**

* * *

**De Caballeros Negros y Flores Doradas.**

**~0~0~ El Valle de Las Flores ~0~0~**

**Capítulo I**

_**"La Oscuridad de Nuestro Ser"**_

**~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

**~0~0~**

_Obscuribal. Obscurial entre el común de los magos (V.). joven mago o bruja que desarrollo un Obscurus, como resultado de haber tenido que suprimir su magia a través de abusos psicológicos o físicos, generalmente por temor de ser perseguidos por no mágicos. Los __**O.**__ no suelen vivir por más de la década de vida, no pueden utilizar sus dotes libremente y su __**Ob.**__ (V.) no suele atacar a menos que las emociones de los __**O.**__ tengan una convulsión psicológica._

_Cuando un __**O.**__ muere su __**Ob.**__ muere con él en forma de una humareda negra que se dispersa y libera la energía mágica contenido. Los __**O.**__ fueron comunes en la antigüedad quedando registrado él último en el año 1926._

Grande Bibliothèque Magique, Encyclopaedia Máxima Mundi, tomo XV.

**~0~0~**

Una gota se formó en la punta del grifo y descendió con inusual lentitud. Golpeó el plato sucio y se escurrió con un movimiento ondulante hasta caer, luego bajar por el fregadero y perderse en la oscuridad del desagüe.

Una segunda gota se formó. Pero esta vez su atención no duró mucho tiempo en el espectáculo que daba ver el agua caer ya que una voz, rompió el silencio de su mente.

—Ese pequeño mocoso irresponsable —dijo la voz con molestia para luego escuchar hipar y continuar —. Sus padres eran unos anormales, pero nosotros lo corregimos, nosotros logramos que sus anormalidades no volvieran a aparecer. NOSOTROS, NO ELLOS —el hombre volvió a hipar y se rio de forma triunfante para luego seguir con su monologo —. Si tan solo no fuera un lastre, hace 7 años que vino a nuestro hogar, que le dimos todo el amor y el cariño de una familia y nos agradece con anormalidades. PERO, ahora corregidas esas anormalidades, no van a volver a aparecer. La última vez se fueron de un solo golpe…tal y como decía mi madre: un buen golpe con el cinto en la espalda y cualquier animal corrige su mal comportamiento.

Una gota volvió a caer. Aunque lo quisiera su mente no le permitía dejar de escuchar al hombre hablar con la elocuencia que creía tener. Nadie decía nada. Nadie lo interrumpía. Nadie negaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡ANORMAL! —dijo una voz femenina anormalmente aguda. Él se tensó y esperó lo peor —. ¡No te veo tallar con fuerza esos platos!

—Perdón, tía petunia —respondió él con una extraña y monocorde voz.

Una gota volvió a caer. Aunque esta vez el niño comenzó a tallar con fuerza los platos sucios que le habían encargado limpiar con movimientos circulares, mientras que lentamente sacaba los pedazos de comida que se habían quedado pegados.

Abrió la canilla y el agua salió. La cerró.

Una gota cayó. Una gota que se diluyo en el agua estancada que se había formado.

Una última gota se dejó caer y un breve destello apareció que hizo que el muchacho se distrajera por un momento y dejara de hacer su trabajo. El agua lentamente comenzó a temblar, su respiración de niño, pobremente vestido con ropas exageradamente grandes, se comenzó a agitar con una extraña fuerza.

Un aura negra apareció en sus manos y comenzó a deshacerse en una humarada negra que lentamente cayó sobre el agua haciéndola vibrar violentamente; se levantaba, vibraba, se elevaba alrededor de sus manos como si fueran pequeñas gotas que flotaban. Su visión se hizo oscura, su cuerpo se sintió más pesado, más denso. Una sombra, un eco del abismo comenzó a aparecer en su mente, algo que hizo que sintiera como si su cabeza girara. Un profundo odio que lo consumía apareció en su mente. Pestañeó y un profundo sentimiento de desasosiego apareció.

El aroma del jerez apareció en sus fosas nasales y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió que lo tomaban del hombro, todas las sensaciones que había sentido desaparecían y lo hacían girar.

—¡Niño! —gritó un hombre sumamente excedido de peso con un gran bigote como si fuera una morsa, responsable de que él saliera del transe que había tenido —. ¡Rápido, trabajo más rápido que sino no vas a tener tu cena! No estas para ser un estorbo —dijo con un fuerte olor a jerez —. ¿Escuchaste? —preguntó con molestia —. ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer alguna de tus anormalidades que te las voy a sacar como lo hice con las otras!

Casi por reflejo él movió la cara al costado intentando evitar el contacto visual y el olor a alcohol lo ahogaba, lo hacía querer vomitar. Sentía odio, pero no entendia por qué. Y entonces su infantil pero madura, en algunos sentidos, mente debido a años de maltrato se dio cuenta de algo muy simple, debía evitar los problemas; su tío pasado de alcohol era cuando estaba más susceptible a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Sin embargo, ya había cometido el primer error, no le había contestado y cuando se di cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde.

La mano grande y regordeta se cerró alrededor de su pequeño cuello y con los dedos en las mejillas del pequeño, mientras apretaba levemente el rostro, lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Los profundos ojos verdes que él tenía, lentamente se giraron para ver a su ebrio tío mientras que el resto de los familiares miraban para otro lado. El aliento acido que exhalaba el hombre cada vez que respiraba impactó directamente contra su rostro y lo hizo tener una mueca molesta que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre.

—Sí, escuché, tío Vernon. —dijo él con un susurró mientras chocaba la mirada con la de su tío.

En ese momento Vernon afianzó el agarre del cuello y entonces el niño pudo ver a la familia que no le interesaba nada, pudo ver como a su familia no le interesaba nada. Pero si su familia estuviera enojada, furiosa con él, casi destilando odio por tener algo que ellos no tenían, este hombre era diferente. Él era la personificación del odio para el muchacho, él lo odiaba desde el fondo de su alma porque era la encarnación de algo que estaba fuera de su control, algo que representaba un mundo completamente diferente del que conocía casi nada, un mundo del que no quería nunca tener nada que ver. Pero para el muchacho, para Harry Potter, esto era diferente Vernon Dursley eran los ríos del Hel, donde los ahogados, los enfermos y los asesinados yacían pudriéndose. No es una persona con la que se pudiera descansar en paz. Pero con los años de sufrimiento ahora él no era diferente, algo oscuro había dentro de él, que controlaba o creía controlar, que lo convertía en un monstruo, que era íntimo, que nacía cuando se reprimía a la persona misma. Sin embargo, aún no lo sabía.

—¿Te estoy lastimando monstruo? —preguntó Vernon reafirmando su autoridad con saña —. ¿Estoy lastimando al pequeño monstruo?

Pero lo que no sabía esa familia era que realmente había un monstruo dentro de él un monstruo que nació de los años de castigo. De los años de sufrimiento.

—No, tío Vernon. —respondió el pequeño con suavidad.

—Que lastima. —replicó Vernon con saña para luego lanzar al pequeño niño contra la mesada del fregadero, girar y mirar a su familia que lo miraba con silencio, y hasta se podría decir con cierto temor.

Algo comenzó a romperse.

Cuando la espalda impactó contra la mesada el aire se le fue de los pulmones y cuando sintió las frías baldosas color crema en sus manos y piernas rápidamente amagó a tratar de irse. Tenía miedo. Un miedo que solo iba a llevar a desencadenar irremediable todo, uno que tal vez pueda ignorar y mirar hacia otro lado, pero siempre acecha donde no lo puede ver, explotando sus vulnerabilidades. Era como si supiera que un poco de luz, es todo lo que hacía falta para ver su poder sofocante.

Intentó retroceder, llegar hasta su pequeño lugar seguro para poder evitar los golpes, pero le fue imposible, el gran hombre, con una velocidad admirable a pesar de su gran tamaño lo tomó del brazo y entonces lo sintió, un nuevo instinto; algo que lo hacía valiente por querer enfrentarse a todo ese dolor por sí solo. Pero que no es lo que verdaderamente lo movía. Ya que solo cuenta para quienes temían a la muerte y el miedo del niño era mucho más profundo. Miró hacía Vernon a los ojos y entonces lo vio. Veía su destino, lo que iba a pasar, pero esta vez algo dentro suyo le dijo que iba a ser diferente, que iba a ser así porque era el poder puro, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la locura, la soledad, el abismo, estaban en su interior.

Sin embargo, el niño miró con una intensidad que nunca había surgido en él. Todavía tenía tiempo para dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, solo tenía que esperar tres años más y todo iba a ser como él esperaba, o al menos como esperaba el destino. Pero ahora era diferente, nadie lo iba a juzgar, nunca lo iban a saber. Miró hacia abajo para luego mirar hacia arriba, a Vernon que casi expectante esperaba la respuesta, el desafío que le estaba dando, esperando que fuese desafiado para poder desquitar todas sus frustraciones en él.

La mirada del pequeño se tornó oscura, todo el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento mientras que Vernon se declaraba victorioso ante la falta de respuesta y completa sumisión de él, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Vernon soltó al pequeño que cayó golpeándose parte de la espalda baja contra las baldosas y entonces aquello que estaba dentro de él se liberó.

El niño pequeño con lentitud levantó la mano apuntando a Vernon y con un susurró dijo.

—Artorias…

Toda la casa tembló. Y como si fuera que todo resonara y que una gigantesca gravedad apareciera todo se sintió pesado para todos, Vernon Dursley se giró y cayó arrodillado al sentir la presión y vio como el pequeño niño con pupilas verde esmeraldas y globos oculares negros lo apuntaba con su mano, se comenzaba a elevar.

Por alguna razón el niño se comenzó a elevar y entonces, no sintió nada y su mente simplemente se apagó.

Ahora, en un estado primitivo su monstruo interior se apoderó del control y entonces la venganza comenzó. Una energía negra y morada comenzó a rodear al niño. Parte se acumuló en la mano, casi como si fuera un humo viscoso y con un destello ennegrecido apareció un espadón negro de al menos 3 metros de largo y 50 centímetros anchos que rápidamente la punta cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido mientras rompía las baldosas y atravesaba el suelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del niño y con una mueca miró fijamente a Vernon que lo observaba completamente sorprendido, observó luego a la familia que estaba paralizada de miedo para finalmente volver a ver a su tío. Entonces todo el dolor que alguna vez había sufrido apareció. Elevó la mano libre mientras cerraba el puño hasta la altura de su pecho y la humareda tomó a Vernon, flotó y hasta quedar completamente estirado en el aire sujeto por una especie de correas.

Levantó la punta de la espada del piso, la llevó hacia atrás preparándose para una finta con un arma que nunca había utilizado y lentamente comenzó a acercarla al gigantesco vientre de su tío. Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo lo miró a los ojos y los entrecerró.

La puerta que daba a la calle estalló.

—¡Harry no! ¡ALTO! —gritó la voz de un hombre.

El niño se giró y se encontró con un hombre muy anciano, con una gran barba blanca, lentes como media luna y una túnica con divertidos colores y formas. Sin embargo, él lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a Vernon. Elevó la espada y se preparó para matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una poderosa fuerza invisible impactó en la espalda de Harry lo que lo hizo tirar el espadón y lo lanzó contra su tío para finalmente golpear las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín, atravesarlas rompiendo los cristales en miles de pedazos y terminar tirado en el pasto.

Toda la familia Dursley no esperó un momento y salió corriendo de la casa dejando solo al anciano que observó con sumo interés el espadón que estaba tirado y que con una velocidad peligrosa desaparecía en un destelló. El anciano miró hacia donde el niño había salido y antes de moverse invocó un escudo cuando vio que el gigantesco espadón iba directamente hacia él como si hubieran lanzado una lanza quedando incrustado en la pared. Con otro destello apareció Harry, lo que se podía creer que quedaba de él, tomando la empuñadura del arma y con un swing mandó a volar por pura fuerza al anciano que salió disparado hacia la sala.

Miró hacia todos lados y gritó enfurecido con un tono casi monstruoso, casi demoniaco. El anciano se recuperó del golpe y miró a un Harry completamente fuera de sí que gritaba buscando a sus familiares que no hacía mucho habían salido corriendo. Harry levantó la espada e hizo un movimiento circular con la intención de colocar en el hombro, pero antes de que esta llegara la espada calló detrás de él y cayó arrodillado pero esta vez gritando de dolor. El anciano se paró y con algo de esfuerzo se acercó al pequeño niño. Pero entonces, del muchacho salió una onda de choque que lo mandó a volar contra una pared.

La casa entera comenzó a resquebrajarse en pedazos. El anciano volvió a levantarse y con esfuerzo y tapándose el rostro mientras que la magia de Harry salía como si fuera una ventisca hacia todos lados, caminó hacia el niño, paso a paso.

—¡HARRY! ¡HARRY POTTER! ¡TENES QUE TRANQUILIZARTE! —gritó el anciano con todo lo que sus pulmones y garganta tenían.

Entonces un adolorido y furibundo Harry levantó el rostro miró al anciano con odio. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse ni nada, algo le pasaba, entonces se dio cuenta que el hombre lo estaba apuntando con un palito de madera. Una nueva onda de choque hizo que sus movimientos volvieron y el anciano saliera volando contra la pared. Miró el suelo y vio como un líquido negro caía de su frente. Se tocó la frente, y sintió como su cicatriz pulsaba. Y entonces una humareda negra comenzó a salir y formó una criatura con una especie de túnica. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el anciano que rápidamente intentó acercarse, pero no pudo. Una gigantesca explosión de pura magia hizo explotar la casa entera que voló por los aires y entonces todo se descontroló.

**~0~0~**

Todas las alarmas existentes en Inglaterra comenzaron a emitir una pulsante alarma. Un grupo de personas de cuyos nombres no pueden mencionarse, pero que solo se los conoce como Inefables se miraron entre sí y en una remota habitación del Ministerio de Magia Británico detectaron algo que no había sido detectado hacía por lo menos 500 años; la energía desatada del Obscurus más grande que haya visto la Inglaterra mágica.

Y entonces docenas de sonidos, esa noche, como si fueran PLOPS de apariciones, se escucharon enfrente de lo que quedaba del Número 4 de Privet Drive. Decenas de personas vieron con horror como una casa era completamente destruida haciendo que todos sus restos volaran por todos lados formando un gigantesco domo de escombros. Las personas que habían aparecido mágicamente se horrorizaron como los vecinos distinguieron tres personas dentro, mientras que afuera había otras tres.

Dentro de la casa el anciano vio como un el niño se levantó y tomó la espada y una energía negra estalló en medio de la noche estrellada. Se escuchó un aullido ensordecedor y el anciano logró ver que de entre la energía negra se dejaba ver un gigantesco caballero negro con una túnica azul y encima una brillante armadura de placas completa, con un yelmo con una cola de caballo azulada. Al menos por lo que podía ver el anciano el brazo izquierdo del ser estaba roto por alguna razón y colgaba, pero eso no le impidió moverse a una velocidad increíble y atravesar a la persona con túnica negra que tenía delante.

La persona se removió y tomando la espada con unos blancos y largos dedos. El caballero acercó su rostro al hombre de la túnica mientras lo elevaba del suelo y ambos se miraron. Él que estaba a punto de morir solo vio el abismo. Con un movimiento hacia el costado el caballero lanzó al hombre de la túnica que cayó no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el anciano que vio el cadáver que había quedado.

—Voldemort…imposible. —exclamó el anciano antes de salir disparado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, contra la ventana y terminar en el suelo del patio delantero.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! —preguntó con un grito un hombre poco corpulento, con el pelo gris arrugado. Un traje a raya diplomática, corbata roja, manto negro largo de viaje, botas de color purpura y un sombrero de hongo verde lima.

—¡No lo sabemos Ministro! —contestó un hombre con otro grito intentando poder hablar en todo el caos que estaba sucediendo —. ¡La oficina de los Inefables detectaron a un…!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque vieron a un hombre salir volando de lo que quedaba de la casa y terminar en el suelo delante de ellos.

—¿Albus Dumbledore? —preguntó el Ministro —. ¡¿Pero qué demonios está sucediendo acá?!

Dumbledore miró al Ministro de Magia y rápidamente se levantó y con una sonrisa dijo.

—¡Buenas noches, Conelius…! —dijo acomodándose la túnica y quitándose el polvo como si no hubiese pasado nada —. Ante tu duda es un Obscurus, la energía mágica reprimida de un joven mago más conocido como Obscurial. ¡Es una fuerza oscura y parasitaria, que se crea cuando el niño en cuestión se ve obligado a reprimir su talento a través de abusos físicos o psicológicos!

—¡Hay que detenerlo como sea! ¡¿Quién es el niño que vivía en este lugar?!

—¡Harry Potter…!

—Oh no…

—¡Albus! —gritó una mujer acercándose el cual Dumbledore reconoció como su vieja amiga Minerva McGonagall —. ¡Te dije que no era una buena familia! —agregó viendo a los temerosos Dursley.

—¡Tenemos que detener al Obscurus, señor! —gritó uno de los hombres del ministerio que estaba cerca escuchando la conversación —. ¡Se está saliendo de control, tenemos que eliminar al Obscurus antes de que dañe a más muggles! ¡Esta familia seguramente vivía en el lugar!

Todos miraron fijamente el domo cuando un sonoro aullido se volvió a escuchar mientras veían la figura del gigantesco caballero parado en medio del domo de escombros que era rodeado por un humo negro y sombrío que seguía saliendo de entre las placas de la armadura. Con un fuerte aullido de horror y caos, el domo explotó y cientos de fragmentos que salieron disparados para todos lados haciendo que el caos ahora se expandiera en todas direcciones comenzando a herir a todo el que estaba en la trayectoria de los escombros. Dumbledore el más experimentado mago de todos, con su varita en mano miró fijamente al caballero y podría haber jurado que él también lo veía y entonces con un destello desapareció.

—¡TODOS ATRÁS! —gritó Dumbledore mientras que con un movimiento de varita hacia aparecer un gigantesco escudo plateado delante suyo —. ¡YO ME VOY A OCUPAR DE ÉL!

El caballero del abismo apareció haciendo una voltereta circular delante de todos y chocó su espadón contra el escudo plateado, generando una onda de choque que mandó hacia atrás, e incluso tiró a varios directamente al suelo. Sin detenerse, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el escudo y haciendo un fuerte movimiento con su varita mandó a volar al caballero Artorias hacia donde antes estaba la casa. Caminó con rapidez hacia él, se puso en posición y entonces el caballero rápidamente se levantó. Se puso en una posición casi de forma agazapado y con un estallido de furia se lanzó contra Dumbledore que lo esperaba pacientemente.

El caballero Artorias saltó y con un movimiento circular se lanzó contra Dumbledore que creó un escudo con su varita. La onda de choque tiró a todos al suelo cuando el escudo y la espada impactaron liberando todo su poder. La magia comenzó a desbordarse hasta que finalmente Dumbledore al ver su defensa superada soltó su hechizo y desapareció reapareciendo detrás de Artorias. Convocando una gran soga mágica intentó apresar al caballero, primero tomando su brazo suelto, para luego intentar tomar el que tenía la espada, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de conectar con su objetivo el gran caballero giró e intentando hacer una finta hacia adelante buscó apuñalar al mago.

Dumbledore rápidamente, a una velocidad que muy pocos podrían igual a su edad, soltó la soga mágica y volvió a convocar su escudo mágico que impactó rápidamente con el filo de la gigantesca espada lanzando chispas por todos lados. Artorias gritó y haciendo un swing con su espadón mandó a volar a Dumbledore que con esfuerzo se levantó, hizo un movimiento descendente con su varita y un gigantesco pilar de piedra cayó encima del caballero haciéndolo caer contra el suelo. Luego hizo otro movimiento y de la tierra brotaron raíces que rápidamente comenzaron a apresar al Gran Caballero Artorias que comenzaba a levantar el gigantesco pilar de piedra que lo había hecho caer.

—No tengo idea de que es lo que sucedió, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con cansancio —. Pero esto tiene que parar, no podés atacar a tu familia de esta manera. —agregó con autoridad.

Solo a la vista de la luna, Artorias gruñó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo explotar el pilar que tenía encima, se liberó de sus agarres, tomó su espada y con un gritó saltó, dio un giro en el aire y cayó apuntando a Dumbledore que, cansado, hizo aparecer el escudo. Cuando ambas armas colisionaron, el viejo mago volvió a salir disparado hacia atrás, Artorias gritó haciendo que toda la tierra temblara, se puso el espadón al hombro, se colocó en posición y se volvió a lanzar contra Dumbledore que cansado de la situación levantó la varita y un rayo blanco salió directamente disparado contra el caballero que movió la espada y la usó como escudo.

El aire, y la tierra se elevaban por todos lados y todos veían sorprendidos el gigantesco poder de Dumbledore, que por primera vez atacaba directamente al Obscurus con su poder. Albus Dumbledore soltó el rayo que estaba lanzando y entonces con un movimiento extremadamente rápido hizo aparecer un par de cuerdas que salieron del piso que interceptaron a Artorias que comenzó a luchar contra las ataduras mientras gritaba con furia ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en un último acto de rebeldía el caballero del abismo lanzó su espada contra el viejo mago que saltó hacia un costado cayendo al suelo. Y entonces paso lo peor, Dumbledore vio como Artorias desaparecía y reaparecía en donde se encontraba su espada.

Se puso su espada al hombro, se colocó en cuclillas y con un destello negro desapareció y reapareció en el cielo lanzándose contra Dumbledore que rápidamente giró sobresimismo e hizo invocar el escudo. La espada golpeó de lleno contra el escudo y una nueva onda de choque mandó a volar a todos hacia atrás por pura fuerza destructiva mientras que el escudo soportaba toda la energía negra que Artorias liberaba con su ataque.

Dumbledore hizo más grande el escudo e hizo presión hacia arriba, movió la varita nuevamente y una gran espada apareció. La gigantesca espada se lanzó contra el caballero y este no tuvo más remedio que defenderse de los embates del arma que lo hicieron retroceder. Dumbledore lentamente se levantó con esfuerzo y decidió hacer su ultimo hechizo, tomó una piedra, y susurrando un par de palabras y tirándola al aire le lanzó un hechizo con su varita. Y entonces su última carta para pelear contra el caballero estaba lista.

De la piedra comenzó a materializarse para para comenzar a formar a un ser hecho totalmente de piedra de unos tres metros, una altura muy parecida a la de Artorias, con grandes piernas, una sin un pie y la con uno. Grandes hombros, una cabeza sin ojos, grandes esferas con picos como manos y repleto de runas mágicas que brillaban de un color verde fosforescente. Dumbledore agotado cayó arrodillado por realizar alquimia de alta complejidad. La espada y el escudo desaparecieron y Artorias vio a su nuevo objetivo, y se lanzó contra el gólem que lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro con una de sus grandes bolas con picos que tenía por manos.

El caballero salió disparado hacia atrás y vio como su nuevo y pesado rival caminaba lentamente hacia él. Se paró rápidamente y con un grito que hizo temblar todo, se lanzó contra el ser sin mente que rápidamente lo volvió a intentar golpear, pero esta vez Artorias esquivó e hizo un swing con su espada y cortó al ser que no se inmutó ni retrocedió, sino que lanzó un fuerte golpe en pecho del caballero enviándolo hacia atrás.

Artorias gritó enojado, saltó y con una caída descendente empaló su espada en el hombro del gólem parado que comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente. Pegó un salto, sacó la espada y se lanzó desde atrás del gólem con su espada y comenzó a cortarlo en todos los sitios que podía. Sin embargo, el gólem se giró e intentó golpear a Artorias que rápidamente lo esquivo, se puso de cuclillas y saltó hacia arriba y con todas sus fuerzas cortó a la mitad al gigante sin mente dando por finalizada la batalla cuando las dos partes cayeron inmóviles.

Entonces ese fue el momento de actuar del Ministerio de Magia Británico, que habían creído que el gran Albus Dumbledore se iba a poder encargar del problema rápidamente; todos los magos que había levantaron sus varitas y comenzaron a disparar luces blancas que comenzaron a impactar contra Artorias en todas las direcciones. Esto hizo que el guerrero gritara y se cubriera con su espada. Sin detenerse y aumentando la cantidad de ataques intentando destruir al obscurus, Artorias saltó hacia atrás, corrió hacia un costado y volvió a saltar para llegar a donde estaban los oficiales del Ministerio de Magia que rápidamente lo interceptaron en cuanto quiso hacer una finta para eliminarlos. Al verse superado, el caballero no le quedó otra posibilidad que retroceder y saltar fuertemente hacia arriba para clavar su espada en el piso y hacer que todo vibrase haciendo que los ataques se interrumpieran por un momento, el caballero se hizo una humareda negra y con un nuevo salto y desapareció en la noche.

—¡Albus! —gritó la mujer que antes había reprochado al anciano, una mujer alta, con una túnica esmeralda y sombrero en punta a juego —. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose al agotado mago.

—Si mi querida Minerva —contestó el hombre levantándose —. Parece ser que era más poderoso de lo que esperaba, me estoy haciendo viejo para esto…

—¡Dumbledore! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no lo pudiste vencer? —preguntó el Ministro de Magia acercándose.

—Era fuerte Cornelius, es la primera vez que lucho con un Obscurus con forma…

—¿Y dónde está? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

—No sé, pero donde quiera que este viajando ahora, no creo que vaya a poder ir muy lejos.

**~0~0~**

Las luces, la luna, todo pasaba a una velocidad inimaginable generando una extraña sensación de presión en el estómago, para luego sentir el dolor del choque.

Una muchacha de unos once años aburrida de la vida teniendo que vivirla encerrada como si fuera una princesa en su torre debido a su condición de hibrida, tres cuartas partes humana, una cuarta parte veela, miró al horizonte con pena. Su nombre era Fleur Delacour. Ser una veela, o un cuarto de una, significaba ser dos cosas, primero ser una raza semi humana, una hibrida como le decía todo el mundo, y segundo, un ser o una persona que era extremadamente seductora para la mayoría de los hombres y niños a pesar de su edad, lo que la volvía extremadamente susceptible a groserías, acosos, y a no poder vivir una vida tranquila como una niña normal con amigos.

Sin embargo, para fortuna de ella, el destino, o tal vez la suerte, iba a querer que las cosas fueran completamente diferentes en el momento que una gigantesca figura golpeara el techo de la casa de campo en donde ella vivía con su familia, para luego caer en los campos de tulipanes amarillos que cultivaba su madre.

Decir que fue poco el estruendo, era decir una nimiedad. Hasta los cimientos mismos habían temblado y con una velocidad digna, todos los habitantes de la casa, un hombre regordete, bajo y con barba negra y aspecto servicial, una mujer hermosa y rubia, con una pequeña niña en brazos y una señora exactamente igual a la anterior, pero con una edad mucho más avanzada, corrieron hasta el jardín para ver un gigantesco caballero de metal tirado con su espada clavada en la tierra no muy lejos y cubierto completamente de flores.

—¿Pero qué demonios es…? —gritó el hombre en francés asombrado mientras que, con su varita mágica, de palisandro con fibra de corazón de dragón, apuntaba con el hechizo Lumos el techo de su casa y luego al gigantesco caballero —. ¡Qué nadie se acerque!

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, Pier? —preguntó la mujer con un tono impresionado en el mismo idioma.

—No tengo idea, Apolline, cariño, pero deberíamos tener cuidado, no estoy de servicio, hay que llamar a los Aurores… Esto es demasiado inusual. —dijo mientras miraba a su esposa para girarse y comenzar a volver hacia adentro.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse muy lejos, el sonido metálico de las placas del caballero, comenzaron a sonar y vieron como el gigantesco ser se arrodillaba mientras que tomaba su mandoble y lo ponía en su hombro.

Algo lo tranquilizaba luego de una furibunda batalla.

Artorias quedó arrodillado, Fleur se acercó bajó las protestas de sus padres y el ser lentamente levantó la cabeza. Ambos de una extraña forma cruzaron miradas. El silencio reino entre todos, mientras que el humo negro comenzaba a salir de las placas metálicas de Artorias, lentamente el caballero soltó su espadón, que cayó al suelo clavándose y llevó su mano hacia adelante como si quisiera tocar el cabello de Fleur, ella casi por inercia levantó el brazo y extendió su mano para poder alcanzar la de él.

Su bestia interior le decía algo, algo muy privado e íntimo, algo que no reconocería por ahora.

Harry que recobró el control vio cómo su dedo índice era tocado por el de una niña y lentamente todo comenzó a sentirse más ligero. El poder de su obscurus comenzó a retraerse y lentamente la figura del caballero desapareció en una humareda negra que se disipó en el ambiente dejando a todos con una sensación de profunda pena en sus corazones. De donde se encontraba el pecho del caballero Artorias cayó el cuerpo de un Harry Potter semiconsciente. Fleur salió disparada para, en un intento fallido de su madre por agarrarla, tomar al muchacho y aligerar su caída, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse enfrente del cuerpo del niño en cuanto tocó el suelo; le tomó con delicadeza la cabeza como si lo conociera de toda la vida y lo acarició.

—¿Qué es él? —preguntó Apolline mientras veía sorprendida a su hija por el atrevimiento de su hija.

—Eso no importa… —dijo la mujer mayor llamada Gabrielle —. Él es un Obscurial y no es un qué…es un quién.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse aún más oscura, las estrellas brillaban como si fueran perlas en la noche y la luna era testigo de todo.

—Su nombre es Harry Potter… —dijo Fleur.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Pier —. Sigue inconsciente, no dijo nada.

—Simplemente lo sé —dijo Fleur —. Solamente sé que necesita nuestra ayuda antes de que todo se vuelva trágico… —agregó mirando a su familia.

La oscuridad estaba llegando a él, a Harry Potter. Anhelaba la vida, tiene hambre de vida, como una manada de lobos de caza. Pero él, no se va a detener. Pero no esta vez… tal vez algún día… por ahora puede dormir tranquilo que su futuro no es funesto…pero la aventura de vivir es muy amplia, muy extraña.

El próximo capitulo está titulado: _**"En Un Campo de Flores"**_

Bienvenidos mi nuevo fics algunos me conocen, otros no, pero para los que no, me presento soy Doragonkingu y quien les trae el fic y esta nueva aventura y para los que ya saben de mí, hola de nuevo y espero que lo pasemos genial. Como saben este fic lo había escrito antes, pero lo borre porque quería mejorarlo y plantear de una mejor manera las ideas que tenía va a haber un bestiario, citas a libros y referencias al folclore europeo, ahora que no estoy limitado a Inglaterra, puedo expandirme en bestias de toda Europa para el fic.

En fin, están invitados a dejar un review, con cualquier comentario, duda, o cosa que quieran decir o preguntar, yo voy a responder por PM y al final de cada capítulo siguiente.

* * *

**Nota 1: Harry es un Obscurial, si no saben que es, buscan en la wiki y va a aparecer todo lo relacionado a eso, ya más adelante en el siguiente capítulo voy a explicar más en detalle lo que es.**

**Nota 2: Artorias es un personaje de la saga de videojuegos Dark Souls, como supondrán no es de mi autoría y lo dejo remarcado ahora y para el resto de los fics, sin embargo, es la forma del Obscurus de Harry, si, el Obscurus de Harry tiene forma.**

**Nota 3: Como ya suponen la pareja de este fic va a ser Harry/Fleur, espero que vayamos descubriendo la trama, por lo que no les voy a decir nada más.**

**Nota 4: Harry no es Artorias, pero Artorias es parte de Harry es como si algo habitara dentro de él. En fin se va a ir entendiendo a medida que vaya pasando el fic.**

* * *

**Hace un tiempo subí este mismo fic, mejor dicho 2 veces, y no pasaba por un buen momento y de eso ya hace 2 años, la verdad las cosas no mejoraron, hasta diría que son peor, pero necesito subir este fic y hacer lo que había logrado hacer con los demás. Por eso, les pido paciencia, si no subo rápido, o si tardo en escribir un capítulo, o si es muy corto o cualquier cosa. A los que conocían el fic, les pido perdón por haberlo eliminado, pero la depresión y otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar, no son algo agradable de transitar, pero quiero hacer esto, porque siento que no me lo puedo sacar de adentro mío. Esto no es algo que me guste comentar, pero quiero decirles esto por si sucede cualquier cosa.**

**Muchas gracias por su compresión.**

**Alejandro (Doragonkingu).**


	2. En Un Campo de Flores

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: A veces tener un obscurus que puede tomar la forma de un caballero puede darte la llave para liberarte. Ahora lejos de Inglaterra, en Francia, como estudiante de Beauxbatons, enfrentándose a un viejo y nuevo orden natural en donde el límite ya no es una pequeña isla y tal vez es la llave poder encontrar la felicidad junto a una nueva familia.**

* * *

**De Caballeros Negros y Flores Doradas.**

**~0~0~ ******El Valle de Las Flores ** ~0~0~**

**Capítulo II**

_**"**__**En Un Campo de Flores**__**"**_

**~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

**~0~0~**

Obscurubus. Obscurus entre el común de los magos (V.). energía reprimida de un niño mágico conocido como Obscurial (V.). Descrito en entre la población como una fuerza oscura y parasitaria, un **Ob.** se crea cuando el niño en cuestión se ve obligado a reprimir su talento a través de abuso físico o psicológico. Esta energía puede manifestarse como una entidad separada que puede estallar en una furia violenta, destructiva.

El tamaño y fuerza de un **Ob.** depende del poder innato de su anfitrión; entre más poderoso un **O. **es más poderoso su **Ob.**. Cuando un **O.** alcanza su punto de ruptura emocional y mental, pueden perder completamente el control y transformarse físicamente en un **Ob.**.

Antes de este momento, el **Ob.** es invisible, pero puede al menos parcialmente manifestarse visualmente, especialmente en momentos que su anfitrión está en gran angustia. En este estado, son enormemente destructivos para su entorno, hasta el punto de hacer que los objetos leviten o romperlos sin estar físicamente en contacto con ellos.

_Grande Bibliothèque Magique, Encyclopaedia Máxima Mundi, tomo XV._

**~0~0~**

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad, estaban sumergidos en la nada misma, en un lugar donde el tiempo y la vida no pasaban, un lugar donde todo era la paz de la noche. Sin embargo, un destello se hizo presente, uno que representaba el corazón humano, y las ganas de existir, que se superponía a todo lo demás, a toda entidad que estuviera presente por sobre esos ojos verdes.

Una gota cayó en la nada, las ondas viajaron, deformaron la tranquilidad donde estaba. Un parpadeo y todo cambio, todo era oscuro, húmedo, derruido y en mal estado. Un pequeño niño se encontró viendo la espesura de un largo pasillo lleno de cañerías y agua. No se preguntó dónde estaba, no necesitaba hacerlo, ya sabía que era la profundidad de su mente. Pero en un lugar donde el tiempo no se mueve, donde nada cambia, solo queda una opción, caminar hacia adelante, caminar y no detenerse por nada del mundo hasta encontrar la salida, aquello que se nos quiere mostrar, o que estamos destinados a ver.

Con pequeños pasos, el pequeño de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar, el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos y rápidamente el agua no tardó en mojar sus pantalones de una talla mayor a la que le correspondía. En la inmensidad de ese lugar el niño siguió caminando por lo que parecieron horas, sentía su cuerpo pesado, golpeado, adolorido por tanto sufrimiento, uno que no era solamente físico, sino también era mental; había llegado a un punto tal en donde ya todo parecía irreversible, y aunque todavía no lo sabía lo era, porque lo que había ocurrido, la liberación de su poder interior, de su Obscurus solo había sido el producto de romperse en el momento menos indicado.

Sin saber realmente esto, aquel anciano que había luchado, del cual tenía recuerdos borrosos había liberado al monstruo que tenía dentro suyo, porque en el fondo era verdad, tenía sed de sangre, quería matar a los Dursley por todo el daño que le habían hecho, pero, sin embargo, no lo había podido lograr. Y todo debido a ese anciano que le impidió cometer una masacre, algo del cual no iba a tener retorno; que lo iba a marcar para toda la vida.

Llegó a una gran sala circular en donde el aspecto con relación al pasillo no cambiaba realmente, salvo que en el centro de esta había un pilar con una piedra negra, cristalina y puntiaguda encima, que flotaba y emanaba una humareda negra. Lentamente se acercó y entonces lo sintió, esa conexión que había entre ambos. No era un pequeño y un demonio encarcelado, era un chico y su poder desatado un poder del que no tenía control, pero podía obtenerlo y ser único entre la rareza.

Levantó su mano lentamente y comenzó a acercarla hacia la piedra cristalina; la humareda se hizo más densa y cuando la tocó sintió como todos los eventos que habían sucedido se repitieran rápidamente en su cabeza. Una sucesión de eventos que estaban predestinados a ser pero que él todavía no estaba preparado para entender.

Entonces con toda su voluntad y decisión tomó el cristal y decidió elegir ser el que controlaba todo; su destino, su vida, sus movimientos, su felicidad. Lo apretó entre su mano y comenzó a apretarlo con toda su fuerza, la energía comenzó a salir disparada hacia todos lados. El brazo comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, la energía negra que salía se hizo aun mayor y todo se comenzó a descontrolar aún más.

Y al final un grito. Un grito de furia, uno de odio, uno de desesperación, uno de vida, uno de muerte. Uno que significaba revelarse contra todo lo que creía uno que iba a marcar el inicio de su vida en donde ahora iba a ser él que controlara su destino. El estallido del cristal resonó por todos lados. Una gigantesca figura apareció delante de él.

Ambos se miraron.

Artorias no hizo ningún movimiento, él tampoco. Una humareda comenzó a deshacer al gran caballero del abismo, como si fuera una arenilla que se movía con el viento que viajó hasta donde estaba el pequeño que solo estiró la mano para tocarla. Y docenas de laceraciones aparecieron en el brazo izquierdo, el símbolo de unión y comunión con Artorias.

El control exigía un precio.

**~0~0~**

Los ojos verdes se abrieron para ver cientos de luces pasar, imágenes indistinguibles que no podían ser captadas debido a la velocidad con la que se movían hasta que en un momento todo fue claridad, y entonces llegó el golpe.

Y con el golpe, la compresión al ver un par de ojos azules y el sentir de un aleteo de plumas doradas.

—Fleur…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, un techo nuevo. Un gemido se escuchó en un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaba, miró hacia el origen del ruido y vio unos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendido.

Eran de una niña hermosa y rubia en pijama.

**~0~0~**

Pier Delacour miró por la mañana como parte de su techo había sido destrozado por un gigantesco caballero de brillante armadura, túnica azul y negra aura que aterrizó de forma forzada. Siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria, en su campo de flores, o, mejor dicho, en el de su esposa, destrozándolo por completo. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que el gigante cayera, que su hija, de alguna extraña y mágica manera se había enterado del nombre del pequeño niño, y el del gigante acorazado, Harry Potter y por extraño que pareciera, su obscurus Artorias, del Abismo, la encarnación del dolor del muchacho.

Entonces algo pasó: Su hija se transformó en una veela pura, ¿Cómo? No le habían dicho, solo sabía que no pasó mucho tiempo después de que ella tocó al caballero hasta que Fleur se desmayó delante del muchacho y su cuerpo brilló levemente esa noche.

Suspiró e hizo un movimiento con su varita mágica comenzando a reparar su casa, mientras que con su otra mano controlaba lentamente el hechizo de reparación. No había podido dormir durante toda la noche y como Jefe de los Aurores de Francia ahora tenía un montón de papeleo gracias a su inesperado invitado, Harry Potter, el héroe ingles que siendo solo un bebe había podido derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. Porque no solamente se había dado una circular roja en toda Europa, sino que ahora todo el mundo sabía que Harry Potter era un Obscurial, y uno con un Obscurus que era extremadamente peligroso ya que había logrado derrotar al gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore con solo 8 años, o al menos eso era lo que creían todos. Para él, el muchacho, no había hecho nada, todo había sido producto de su maldición interior.

En síntesis, tenía un problema enorme entre manos, una persona y no cualquiera, sino que el mismísimo Harry Potter, que ahora era un hibrido que se había convertido básicamente en un monstruo en su país de origen, ya registrado como un peligro potencial, y un posible peligro para el gobierno de Francia. Y la persona que debía definir si era un peligro potencial era él, el Jefe de los Aurores. Se giró y mientras terminaba de reparar la casa comenzó a lanzar hechizos para hacer crecer las flores y reparar la tierra, pero como supuso nada sucedió. El daño era mágico, no físico.

**~0~0~**

Ambos pares de ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, no había movimiento alguno, simplemente era una sensación hipnótica, una que ni siquiera los rayos del sol que golpeaban como si fueran tentáculos, o la briza cálida que penetraba sus fosas nasales, los sacaba del trance en el que estaban inmersos. Pero nada duraba para siempre, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del otro ya era muy tarde Harry se levantó con un salto y vio que estaba en un cuarto elegante; con piso de madera tipo parque, con una mesita de noche, junto con una cómoda que, hacia conjunto, todo de la misma madera. Roble.

Se miró la ropa y estaba toda manchada de tierra y anda a saber qué otras cosas más, pero intentando ignorar esto, se volvió a concentrar en la puerta y la niña que estaba antes observándolo como si fuera un bicho raro, ahora no estaba.

Sus instintos de supervivencia ahora, sin embargo, parecieron salir a flor de piel y todo lo que había conocido se activó en su mente, solo tanteó a observar todo para elegir meterse debajo de la cama y rezar que no lo encontraran; se puso lo más alejado del borde y esperó.

Nadie venia. Sin embargo, los pasos no tardaron en escucharse, abrieron del todo la puerta, entraron dentro de la habitación y una voz masculina dijo.

—Harry. ¿Harry Potter? —preguntó —. ¿Dónde estás?

Harry se tapó la boca tratando de que su respiración no causara ningún sonido, pero cuando vio una rodilla en el suelo supo que estaba atrapado, una mujer muy hermosa y rubia lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Ahí estas! —dijo la mujer —. Tranquilo no vamos a hacerte nada, estás seguro con nosotros, nadie te va a lastimar.

—¿Esta debajo de la cama, Apolline? —preguntó la voz masculina.

—Si, Pier —dijo Apolline como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. No necesitas la varita, guárdala, no nos va a hacer nada, está asustado —miró a Harry que la miraba fijamente como si fuera un gato a punto de atacar y con una voz extremadamente dulce y que hasta se podría decir sensual dijo —. Vení Harry… no tengas miedo, conmigo vas a estar a salvo, solo concentrarte en mi voz.

Estiró la mano para tocar la de Harry, los ojos azules de Apolline se cruzaron con los de él. Pero antes de que tocaran sus dedos para sorpresa de la mujer el pequeño niño sacó su mano y entrecerró los ojos.

Pier también se agachó sorprendido y vio a Harry.

—Tranquilo Harry… —susurró Pier en francés mirando a Harry con una sonrisa —. Todo está bien, ya pasó, no tenes que tener miedo. Estas a salvo. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Harry en francés sorprendiendo a la pareja que supiera el idioma —. Yo… yo… yo…

—Tranquilo… —dijo el hombre —. Mi nombre es Pier y ella es mi esposa Apolline. Tranquilo, estamos para ayudarte. Podrías decirnos ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió la noche pasada? —Harry los miró inseguros y no dijo nada —. Harry voy a ser sincero, soy Jefe de los Aurores de Francia, no sé si sabes lo que son, pero es como la policía de los Non-Magiques, pero mágica, y ya fui informado de lo que sucedió la noche pasada…

—Entonces ¿Para qué quiere que se lo diga si ya lo sabe? —preguntó Harry inseguro —¿Y que es un Non-Magiques?

—Una persona no mágica, Harry y queremos saber la verdad de tus labios, cariño —dijo con suavidad Apolline tocando finalmente la mano de Harry que volvió a rechazar el contacto cuando sintió el tacto —. Ellos dicen que un monstruo atacó a muchas personas, pero yo no creo que haya sido algo tan horrible como eso.

—¿Qué es lo que cree?

—Creo que solo había un pequeño niño con mucho miedo que fue incomprendido por sus excepcionales habilidades que solo se defendió ante alguien que quería hacerle daño. ¿Tengo razón?

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Harry mientras que este se iba contrayendo hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de forma incontrolable lentamente salió de debajo de la cama y casi como si algo dentro suyo le dijera que Apolline era de confiar se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó mientras lloraba de forma incontrolable.

—Harry —dijo Pier con suavidad —. Como te dije antes quiero saber tu parte de la historia, quiero saber todo lo que sucedió para poder elaborar mi informe…como Jefe de los Aurores y debido a tus habilidades tengo saber qué fue lo que pasó.

Apolline se separó, lo miró a los ojos y dijo.

—Harry, esto es lo que vamos a hacer por ti. Mi esposo y yo te vamos a ayudar a encontrar un nuevo hogar. Por ahora te vas a quedar con nosotros, ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Si… —susurró Harry con suavidad.

Entre lágrimas, Harry explicó cómo su tío lo había estrangulado mientras lavaba los platos, como lo había amenazado y que había pasado; cómo lo trataban los Dursley, que vivía en una alacena y cómo le habían dicho en su cara que no lo querían. Considerando su edad, comportamiento y estado físico, y ya que habían trabajado con muchos niños en circunstancias difíciles en su oficina, no pudieron encontrar razón alguna para dudar de sus palabras. Un llanto vino de la puerta y vieron a Fleur que lloraba con la misma fuerza que Harry. Pero a diferencia del pequeño no sabía porque era.

—¡Yo tenía miedo! —exclamó Harry en llanto mientras reafirmaba lo que había contado hacia instantes—. ¡Él me tomó del cuello, me iba a estrangular, tenía miedo, y entonces lo llamé, y luego, luego, no me acuerdo qué fue lo que paso, sé que había mucha oscuridad y tengo recuerdos fragmentados y algo sobre un anciano, un monstruo gigante y luces y…y…y…Fleur!

—¿Fleur? —preguntó Apolline sorprendido.

—Si —dijo Harry —. Ella tocó mi mano ayer.

—Un momento… ¿Tocó tu mano?

—Si…yo era el gigante… —dijo en forma susurrante.

—Tranquilo…todo va a estar bien. Sabemos lo que sucedió no vamos a permitir que tus tíos te vuelvan a dañar. —susurró Apolline mientras que lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

Harry no estaba seguro de que pensar de las reacciones de esos adultos. Estaban tristes y enojados, pero no parecían tristes y enojados con él. Durante la conversación se había acercado a Apolline hasta finalmente dejarla que lo abrazara. Era una sensación extraña. Recordaba haber sido abrazado por la señora Figg, su vecina, dos veces, por su maestra una, he incluso por su tía Petunia una vez, hacía mucho tiempo; pero ninguno de esos abrazos se había sentido tan cálido y cómodo como ese, especialmente cuando Apolline había comenzado a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello alborotado. Aún no le gustaba sentirse atrapado, pero por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía amenazado por el contacto.

Apolline, vio como Harry lentamente se despegaba de su cuerpo y se sorprendió nuevamente ante este acto y lo miró fijamente detectando una mirada triste en su rostro; su aura de veela no estaba haciendo efecto al igual que antes, en él lo que le llamó profundamente la atención, porque eso significaba dos cosas, primera como era obvio era inmune al aura de las veelas y eso era muy raro y segundo, su fuerza de voluntad era muy grande y si se había convertido en un Obscurial que había podido controlar su Obscurus, entonces era tan grande que lo que le había pasado era muy grande y había logrado soportarlo hasta cierto punto.

Y entonces una idea que casi rozaba lo morboso apareció en su cabeza y con suavidad dijo.

—¡Fleur! —llamó levantando la voz suavemente mirando hacia la puerta en donde se encontró a dos niñas una más grande y otra más pequeña miraban con atención todo lo que estaba pasando —. Podrías venir un momento cariño.

Fleur sin entender mucho lo que estaba pasando se acercó a su madre y se puso a su lado y entonces lo vio, Harry no la miraba, no actuaba como los demás chicos u hombres que la veían. Casi como si fuera algo que los conectara, estiró su mano y dijo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Fleur Delacour. —dijo Fleur con una sonrisa sincera.

—Harry Potter. —contestó Harry con un susurró devolviendo el saludo.

—Lo sé… de alguna forma, lo sé —dijo sin perder la sonrisa —Sos extraño —continuó casi como si fuera lo más simple del mundo —. Pero algo hace que me resultes confiable. ¿Qué era ese caballero que cayó sobre nuestra casa?

—Yo… —dijo Harry —. No lo sé.

—Creo que antes de que le podamos explicar que fue lo que pasó deberíamos desayunar ¿No? —dijo Pier con una sonrisa.

**~0~0~**

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, fue la primera impresión que tuvo Harry de la casa Delacour. Una hermosa casa de estilo francés de dos plantas una baja, donde estaba un comedor, cocina, sala de estar, hermosamente decorado con paredes color crema, con 6 arcos de medio punto una mesa central de roble bellamente adornada, con 8 sillas igualmente adornadas. La cocina en el fondo, mientras que en la pared izquierda una gran chimenea con sillones que al menos para Harry, se venían muy cómodos.

Cuando todos estaban sentados, comenzaron a comer menos Harry que no se había sentado y miraba a Pier Delacour como si estuviera esperando una indicación de a dónde ir. Cuando el hombre notó esto, gracias a un codazo de su esposa, con suavidad, ante lo que Harry pudiera hacer dijo.

—¿No queres desayunar Harry?

—¿Están esperando a alguien más? —preguntó Harry sin creer que el desayuno que había el lugar asignado era para él —. Si es así, puedo ir a esconderme a alguna parte.

—No Harry… —susurró Apolline —. Es para vos.

—Yo… —dijo Harry con un dolor de cabeza —. Gracias.

En silencio se sentó a comer mientras que era discretamente observado por todos, pero algo que no pasó desapercibido para Apolline era que su hija mayor, lloraba silenciosamente.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Harry con suavidad y timidez a Fleur haciendo que todos miraran a la niña.

—No sé qué me pasa —contestó la niña angustiada —. Yo…

—Fleur, al igual que Gabrielle mi hija más pequeña y mi madre, es una veela —dijo Apolline a Harry con cuidado —. Somos semi humanos que por fuera nos vemos como hermosas mujeres —agregó con orgullo — y atraemos y seducimos mágicamente a la mayoría de los hombres con nuestra aura haciendo consciente o inconscientemente que ellos quieran hacer cualquier cosa para llamar nuestra atención y cuando nos enojamos nos convertimos en harpías que podemos lanzar bolas de fuego por las manos.

—Se escucha como una habilidad muy útil. —dijo Harry con suavidad.

—Pero también podemos sentir las emociones de las personas, y mi pequeña flor todavía está desarrollando sus poderes. Pero hay algunos hombres, que son capaces de resistir nuestros encantos.

—¿Cómo el Señor Delacour? —preguntó Harry mirando al hombre que le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Si, como él y como vos.

—¿Yo también?

—Si, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, si no te viste afectado hasta ahora significa que sos muy fuerte y tenes una gran fuerza de voluntad Harry —contestó Apolline con una sonrisa —. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso.

Por primera vez las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rosadas y por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras que Fleur dejó de llorar.

—Gracias… —contestó Harry soltándose —. ¿Y qué es la magia? ¿Qué es lo que soy yo?

—La magia —dijo la mujer mayor hablando por primera vez —, lo es todo, Señor Potter. Es el principio esencial de todas las cosas. Es una fuerza sin cuerpo, pero con presencia que se presenta en mayor o menor medida en todos los seres vivos. Es en sencillas palabras la esencia del todo. En el mundo existen magos, brujas, seres mágicos, squibs, objetos mágicos, lugares mágicos y Non-Magiques. Mientras que usted Señor Potter es un Obscurial, básicamente un niño que desarrolló un Obscurus, como resultado de haber suprimido su magia a través de abusos psicológicos o físicos, generalmente por culpa de Non-Magiques, en este caso su familia. No suelen vivir mucho tiempo…pero por alguna razón —dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa —, parece ser que la excepciones viven para ser su caso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque por lo visto su Obscurus no es una fuerza oscura inestable e incontrolable que se desata, desborda y luego desaparecer, sino que parece ser un gigantesco caballero de armadura y un mandoble. No te preocupes, Harry, no te va a suceder nada, pero los límites de tus habilidades vas a tener que descubrirlos por vos mismo.

—¿Por qué soy diferente?

—Porque la aparición física del Obscurus no era posible hasta bueno, vos. Sos la excepción a la regla y no negaría que lo fueras en todo lo demás. Al fin y al cabo, sobreviviste a la Maldición Asesina…

—¿Maldición Asesina? —preguntó Harry ladeando la cabeza lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

—Madre —dijo Apolline —, creo que me deberías dejar continuar a mí. Creo que esto va a ser muy pesado para digerir para Harry si le damos toda la información de golpe.

—Creo que tengo que irme al trabajo amada mía —dijo Pier de forma solemne cuando terminó el desayuno, miró a Harry y continuó —. Prometo volver con una solución Harry, no voy a dejar que te envíen a cualquier lugar ni que te traten como de segunda. Voy a encontrarte un lugar en donde puedas vivir…

Harry asintió con inseguridad y vio como el hombre se alejaba levemente se acercaba a la chimenea y lanzaba unos polvos a esta haciendo que el fuego se tornara verde esmeralda. Para luego desaparecer en el instante que entraba en la chimenea.

—´Arry—dijo la pequeña Gabriel mirando a Harry y hablándole por primera vez —. Vamos a jugar a dibujar.

—¿Qué es jugar a dibujar? —preguntó Harry con una voz levemente monocorde sin entender.

—¡Oh! Yo te puedo enseñar —dijo Fleur bajándose de la silla junto con Gabrielle y tomándolo de la mano para comenzar a salir de la habitación y comenzar a subir las escaleras —. No es muy difícil solo dibujamos como normalmente lo harías, pero con la diferencia de que tiene que ser algo que no veas, sino perdes, tiene que ser algo salido de tu imaginación

—Ya entiendo —dijo algo dudoso mientras que las mujeres veían con una sonrisa como se iban yendo hacia la planta superior.

—Entonces luego…

—No van a dejarlo ir, ¿No? —preguntó Gabrielle a su hija —. Ya vi en tus ojos lo que trataste de hacer, o mejor dicho lo que hiciste.

—¿Ah sí? —contestó Apolline mientras tomaba un poco de té de su taza.

—Harry es un perfecto compañero veela, alguien que es incapaz de sentir el poder de un aura veela, alguien que tiene la fuerza de voluntad para estar rodeado de cuatro veelas y sin embargo no verse afectado…Y parece ser que la bestia interna de Fleur ya lo puso entre ceja y ceja como su futuro compañero sin que ella lo sepa. Aunque me preocupa lo que le sucedió a Fleur… que se haya transformado en pura sangre va a tener implicaciones.

—Me alegra que seas tan observadora madre…

—Pero Harry se unió a Fleur desde el momento en que pudo retraer al Obscurial de Harry y saber su nombre con solo tocarlo. Solo los elegidos son capaces de generar tal unión mágica en una veela. Pier y yo éramos iguales, pero nuestra conexión no es tan fuerte como la de ellos…

—Pero hay algo más…

—Si, no puedo dejarlo tirado, es un héroe en su país, que ahora fue rebajado a nada, al menos acá es alguien, me extraña lo extremistas que pueden a llegar a ser en Inglaterra, pero al fin y al cabo es un niño y Pier y yo siempre quisimos tener uno…

—Pero no van a cuidar a un niño cualquiera, sino al futuro esposo de su hija.

—Eso es un plus, vamos a poder asegurarnos de raíz que ninguna de las arcaicas costumbres Non-Magiques inglesas sigan presentes y eso nos va a asegurar que nuestra hija siempre va a ser tratada con respeto y amor.

—Que tu marido y vos hayan pensado todo eso en una sola noche es casi escalofriante… ¿y qué van a hacer con el nuevo estatus de Fleur?

—Nada mamá, no necesitan saber eso por el momento… Cuando sea más grande y sus poderes se desarrollen entonces se lo vamos a decir, mientras tanto, que disfrute de no tener problemas.

**~0~0~**

El humo salió de la boca de un viejo hombre que dio una nueva pitada a su cigarrillo, miró su escritorio en donde estaba el informe de Harry Potter y su ornamentada y excita oficina pasó a ser algo tan simple para su interés que cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco. El hombre levantó la vista y volvió a ver delante de si al Jefe de Los Aurores.

—Está en tu casa, Pier, no en la mía—dijo el Ministro de Magia Frances a Pier Delacour—. Tu informe dice que todavía es muy pronto para decidir qué hacer, pero tampoco puedo tener a un Obscurial por ahí rondando como si no fuera un potencial peligro. Pondríamos en peligro a la Republica y a todos los Non-Magiques con los que se encontrara. Sin considerar que no podemos saber si es mentalmente estable.

El Ministro suspiró, y tocando su bigote para luego dejar el cigarrillo y limpiarse su exquisita túnica verde, miró fijamente a Pier.

—Lo sé, Sebastián.

—Con sinceridad, ¿Qué es lo que crees? —preguntó el Ministro.

—Es un niño de ocho años que en este momento debe estar jugando con mis hijas a tomar el té o a la mamá y papá para mi desgracia —dijo Pier con una sonrisa —. Mis hijas, mi suegra y mi esposa son veelas, no puedo discriminar a este chico por ser un Obscurial porque a ellas también las trataron como criaturas oscuras. Por lo que sabemos tiene mucho potencial mágico, mucho control de su magia para no haberse vuelto loco todavía, y una fuerza de voluntad inmensa para poder darle forma y controla a esa criatura que lo habita. Si lo hubieras visto… Era tan enorme y poderoso.

—Si fuera por los ingleses ya lo hubiera llevado a la horca —contestó Sebastián acomodándose mejor en la silla donde estaba sentado —. ¿Crees que deberíamos darle asilo? ¿Qué va a beneficiar a la república?

—Los puristas son cada vez menos, y los mestizos que son más abiertos de mente aumentan exponencialmente, si soy realista con tus intereses viejo amigo —dijo Pier levantándose —. Va a estar bien visto para los votantes que le des asilo al Héroe caído en desgracia de Inglaterra, sería un trofeo indirecto muy grande y más si llega a hacer grandes cosas como se espera de la persona que derrotó al último Señor Oscuro.

—¿Y con quien se va a quedar? No creo que haya muchas personas que quieran a un Obscurial en sus hogares.

—Con mi familia. Lo vamos a criar y proteger como tal.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó el Ministro antes de que Pier saliera de la oficina.

—Te necesito de mi lado para que Harry Potter entre a Beauxbatons este año, si queremos que no sea una bomba de tiempo, tiene que aprender a controlar su magia lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien, pero vos sos el amigo de Olympe, no yo, sabes que no nos llevamos bien. Pero te advierto algo Pier, si las cosas se llegaran a descontrolar con el chico la gente va a querer que ruede la cabeza del responsable, y ese no voy a ser yo.

—Ya lo tenía pensado a eso, Sebastián. —dijo Pier seriamente mientras comenzaba a ir a hacia la puerta antes de que escuchara algo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? —preguntó el Ministro a su Jefe de Aurores.

Pier dejo perilla de la puerta y miró con seriedad a su Jefe y amigo.

—¿Cuál? —dijo Pier como si estuviera por escuchar algo que no le gusta.

—¿Qué vas a ganar teniendo a Harry Potter bajo tu tutela?

—¿Yo? —dijo Pier sarcásticamente —. No gano nada. ¿Qué podría ganar?

—Te conozco desde que somos chicos Pier, fuimos al colegio juntos, y no hacías nada si no te diera una ventaja. Y hasta te diría que la ventaja de Harry Potter no es política, sino que es personal. Tener un hombre bajo tu techo con cuatro veelas, eso solo significa que queres emparejarlo con una de tus hijas, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque es resistente al aura de tus hijas? —Pier entrecerró los ojos —. Conozco también a Apolline… sé que es una mujer rápida. ¿Acaso solo el heredero de una familia antigua inglesa, el destructor de Voldemort, el héroe de Inglaterra y el caballero caído en desgracia es digno para una de sus hijas?

Pier estaba por mandar al diablo a su Jefe pero antes de que esto sucediera un hombre joven flacucho y algo acelerado entró.

—Señor Ministro, el Jefe de la Confederacion de Magos está en continente acaba de llegar a Portugal, está en continente —dijo el muchacho.

—¿Informó que es lo que quería?

—Está buscando a Harry Potter.

—Entiendo Gracias…

Cuando se fue el secretario del Ministro de Magia ambos hombres se miraron.

—Conseguime tiempo y antes de que llegue a mi casa quiero que vengas, él va a intentar llevárselo y como es Dumbledore un no es algo que vaya a aceptar tan fácilmente —rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y miró a Sebastián por última vez —. Llevá una capa de invisibilidad.

**~0~0~**

La tarde había llegado a la casa de los Delacour y todos los adultos veían como Harry, junto con las dos niñas jugaba alegremente como si nada le hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Aunque de a momento veían leves muecas en sus caras cuando había un poco más de contacto físico por parte de la mayor, parecía sentirse cómodo el resto del tiempo. Sin embargo, los juegos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

Gabrielle corriendo divertida corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un portazo y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡MELIN!

El hombre que estaba en la puerta, que vestía una túnica de colores, junto con un sombrero en punta y poseía una larga barba blanca y unos anteojos con forma de media luna miró sorprendido a la niña que lo miraba como si hubiera visto a lo más fantástico del mundo.

—Gabi no deberías…—dijo Pier pero se cortó inmediatamente al ver al hombre que estaba en la entrada de la puerta —. Llegó…

—Hola Señor Delacour, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y estoy buscando a Harry Potter.

* * *

El próximo capitulo está titulado: _**"Decisiones para el futuro"**_

Bueno acá está el nuevo capítulo revisado como les prometí, como siempre me pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo, como siempre contesto todo.

**Nota 1: La primera parte para los que no entiendan es la encarnación de la conexión entre Harry y Artorias, antes no estaba bien explicado y quedaba como si simplemente hubiera sido lastimado por sus tíos.**

**Nota 2: Harry va a poder controlar sus habilidades como Obscurial, pero con ciertas limitaciones, sin embargo, esto tiene un precio que va a aparecer en un futuro.**

**Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

**Arlen Rv: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por desearme suerte, espero poder hacer este fanfic como quiero.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por comprender.**

**DTanatos: Gracias por dejar un review. Si me encuentro bien de salud, gracias por comprender, todavía trato de luchar por salir adelante y la verdad no se muy bien como demonios voy a hacer la historia, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible y si no hare un remake como dark souls :D. Gracias por los halagos. **


End file.
